Chakal En Ra
Chakal En Ra was one of the Old Masters of Necromancy who lived in Dar'Cenrath in the First Age and contributed to both the Totentanz tome, which was written by him and other master necromancers, and to A Guide to Mastering the Artes Necromantick, a personal guidebook which he infused with unholy magic. Legends say that he was the first person to write down the Rite of the Revenant, successfully turned himself into a demilich and was linked to the equally enigmatic Stormborn cult before disappearing from the Land of the Living without a trace. These and several other strange tales surround this enigmatic figure whose shrouded history has fallen into obscurity. Biography Early Years Considering how obscure a figure Chakal En Ra already is even among learned scholars in the present day, his early life is even more obscure compared to what little is known about him. Nothing is known about his childhood and where he came from. The first suggested evidence of his existence dates back to the time when the city-state of Dar'Cenrath was still flourishing in the First Age. It is believed that Chakal En Ra may have been one of the inhabitants of the city-state and that he might've interacted with the Andain who the mortal population of Dar'Cenrath seemed to be on good terms with and seemed to have worshipped. Master of Necromancy Rare survived records about the Stormborn cult mention Chakal En Ra's name in passing, which seems to indicate he may have been a member of that closed circle of sages and thus might have been one of the people who interacted with dragons and helped create the Dragon Diamond during the war against the rebellious dark dragon Frazzn'korth. However, evidence is so scarce so all of these claims can only be seen as hypotheses thanks to scholars' arguably shoddy knowledge of ancient history. It is speculated among practitioners of necromancy who have heard of the name Chakal En Ra that he may have been the first mortal to write down the detailed instructions of how to perform the Rite of the Revenant by studying the magic of the most powerful Andain of the time. Another point of speculation is whether he could've been the first mortal to rise as a lich during the wars of the gods when several horrific monsters roamed the world. His name is mentioned on the pages of the Totentanz tome which contains, among other things, death dances and other strange spells and stories which but a select few learned necromancers understand. Because of this some necromancers believe Chakal En Ra may have been one of the contributing authors to the tome, thus being one of the so-called Old Masters of Necromancy. Thanks to these and many other accounts which have mostly survived as obscure tales and which seem to conflict with one another, Chakal En Ra's real life and actual accomplishments remain shrouded in mystery even for scholars specializing in history and necromancy. Death Despite seemingly becoming an immortal undead sorcerer according to some tales, a few tales claim Chakal En Ra was ultimately banished for having abused his power while other tales claim he became a demilich, an ascended being beyond even a lich, and left the mortal plane of existence voluntarily to seek englightenment and spread his teachings to willing apprentices beyond space and time. Some stories even claim that he left behind his memoirs in a cursed tome bound in flesh and that this tome would compel its readers to practice necromancy and carry on Chakal En Ra's way of thinking, eventually turning the readers into masters of necromancy and, subsequently, to liches. Legacy During the Libaterran Civil War, the necromancer Drakon claimed to have been influenced by the teachings of the demon spirit of Chakal En which had helped him rename himself and set him on a new, dark path. He claimed to have become the vessel of Chakal En Ra himself although it is difficult to verify if this was so or if his mind was simply deteriorating from constant abuse of necromantic magic. A farmer found an old tome later during the Second Great War and was influenced by the words within it to turn into a necromancer named Moebius, which indicates he might've found Chakal En Ra's lost tome. Aliases and Nicknames ; Demon Spirit : What Drakon sometimes called Chakal En Ra, claiming to be possessed by it. Appearance Unknown. Personality and Traits Ambitious, cunning, ruthless. Powers and Abilities A powerful necromancer, capable of summoning many minions and using devastating spells, which are detailed in his writings. Relationships Unknown. See also *A Guide to Mastering the Artes Necromantick *Demilich *Dar'Cenrath *Drakon *Moebius *Rite of the Revenant *Stormborn *Totentanz Category:First Age characters Category:Stormborn Category:Undead